I wrote this song for you
by sweetpea12767
Summary: Arthur is looking for Alfred, but his search is postponed..... US/UK better than it sounds... i suck at summaries... DEDICATED TO HARU-CHAN! yaoi if you dont like dont read..


MY SECOND FIC WITH THIS PAIRING! I got ths idea from a piece of fan-art actually... haha .... I'm grateful to whomever drew it XD (though i changed the clothing a bit...) AND I DEDICATE THIS TO HARU-CHAN IN HOPES THAT SHE FEELS BETTER!!! anyway, plz enjoy!!! XD

I DON'T OWN HETALIA! (damn...)

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had been searching for a certain lazy Git for almost two hours now, and his nerves were about to break.

"Where the bloody hell are you!?" Arthur ran a hand through his hair, sighing angrily, and then resumed his search.

---------------

It was when he was searching the furthest east hallway in the castle that he heard the beautiful melody; from what sounded like a piano.

"Wha-what is that?" Arthur asked himself, huge eyebrow raised. Whatever it was, it was slowly calming him down. Arthur decided to put the search for Alfred on hold to find which room the music was coming from, and who was at the piano playing it. He hadn't remembered inviting Austria over, so…..

Arthur quietly looked from room to room, opening and closing doors softly as to not disturb the player of the melody in any way.

Finally, he was at the last door in the hall. The blonde took a deep breath, and quietly opened the door to the room. What he saw, made him gasp in surprise.

There, at a huge black grand piano, sat Alfred, fingers dancing along the keys as if he'd practiced long hours and now could play the melody with his eyes shut. Another thing that surprised him, were Alfred's clothing. Instead of his usual 'hobo' way of looking, he was sporting a nice grey/blue over-jacket, black slacks, black vest with off-black swirly designs on it, and a white undershirt. To Arthur, the sight was breathtaking, and he had to lean against the nearest thing to keep balance, unfortunately, that had been the door. The red mahogany let out a loud screech as the slightly rusty hinges turned, making the beautiful creature making the lovely music freeze up and turn his head to look at a bright red Arthur.

"Why don't you join me Arthur?" Blue eyes smiled at the flushing brit as he made his way towards the piano bench. Alfred scooted over to make room, and patted the black wood, signaling Arthur to sit down. As soon as he sat down, Alfred continued the piece until it had finished and left behind a quiet dazed brit.

"So, did you like it?" Alfred asked softly, taking in the adorable flushed appearance of the man next to him.

"Y-yea… I-I didn't know you could play…" Arthur looked up into bright blue eyes as Alfred chuckled and swiftly stood up. "And… where did you get those-" Arthur's eyes snapped wide as he gets cut off by the American's lips on his.

"That song was for you ya' know…" Alfred looked a little nervous at the brit's lack of reaction.

"Wha-What was that for?' His tone was barely a whisper as he hoped this wasn't just a well thought up prank.

"Arthur…." Alfred pulled the suddenly worried blonde up from his seat, picked him up, and set him softly on the keys of the piano, letting out a jumble of different notes before fading away. "I-I love you… I always have…."

"T-then why did you leave me?" Arthur was now confused and happy at the same time, which confused him even more.

"I wanted to be seen as equal, not as your little brother, but as someone strong that you would be proud to call your lover." Arthur's green eyes widened as Alfred placed a hand under his chin and tilted it upwards.

"I never wanted to hurt you…. And by the time I realized that you cared enough to be hurt by it, it was to late and we were steps away from the 'freedom' my people wanted so much." To his utter shock, Alfred's eyes started to glisten with tears as he spoke. Arthur finally put the pieces together in his mind, and wiped the tears form the larger man's face.

"I-in that case… I'm very proud of you… Alfred…." With that gone, Arthur closed his eyes and pulled Alfred down so he could touch the American's soft lips with his own.

* * *

XD they are soooo cute togeather! Haru-chan knows this aswell! XD Thier relationship is very angsty...... but cute at the same time! XD my fav. hetalia couple! XD


End file.
